Family Chapter 21
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters


**(For those of you enjoying my little story sorry it has taken me so long for the next chapter. I have been recovering from surgery myself and ill. Thank you for liking my little story.) **

Shirley and her children walked into Danny's room to find Pam and Danny in conversation about Keith and his career. Keith looked away as Laurie, Tracy and Chris grinned at him. They all knew that he was self conscious around his siblings where his career was concerned. Shirley was too busy looking at her sightless son to see the grins and Keith's awkwardness at Danny and Pam's conversation. Ruben followed the crew and closed the door behind him.

"Danny it's almost time. Are you ready?" Shirley asked all thoughts on Danny. Pam let go of Danny's hand and stood beside his brothers and sisters as mother and son had a moment.

"Guess I have to be. It will be nice to be able to move, sit up and not have this thing stuck in my head. Of course it'd also be nice to see you all." Danny said displaying a grin of his own.

"Danny no jokes I told you." Shirley corrected.

"Yes mom." Danny said sheepishly. No matter how old the kids were they all knew mom was in charge and what mom said goes.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble." Keith interjected to the laughs of his brother and sisters; Danny even grinned.

"Who me? I'm the good son." Danny commented.

"Says who?" all four Partridge kids said at the same time and this time Danny laughed with them then coughed.

"Calm down or Dr. Westdale will be in here to clear us all out." Ruben spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Kincaid." Danny said and couldn't help but grin. It was rare that Ruben had this much say in handling of Shirley's kids and all the kids knew why; Shirley as capable as she was at handling all her children had been over run since Danny collapsed and was leaning on Ruben to get her through it all. Of course only Chris and Tracy knew how close their mother was to Ruben. To the kids Ruben was just Ruben and a member of the family but if their mom was happy they would be too. They may not see Ruben as a father but as a manager and friend he was part of the family.

"Yeah we need to get this tube out of you so we can get you well and you can go home for some real rest to heal." Keith stated. Danny held up a finger.

"Yeah and you can go back on tour." Danny chided.

"Let's not start this again." Keith said with a sigh. Danny couldn't see his eye roll.

"Then go back to work Keith." Danny said.

"Danny I mean it stop bringing this up." Keith said.

"Both of you stop this right now or Ruben will be right and Dr. Westdale will come and clear us all out of here and there are four more of us who've yet to see Danny and I want them to before he goes back into surgery." Shirley corrected her children.

"Okay mom I'll lay off...for now." Danny said with a grin.

"Oh Chris you need to go back to school, you too Tracy." Danny said.

"My but we must be feeling better to lay into Keith and now us. Like Keith said let's not start this again." Chris stated.

"Let's not start what?" Ruben asked looking at Chris who only shrugged.

"Chris come here." Danny said and reluctantly Chris came closer.

"Better tell him what's going on before Keith finds out." Danny cautioned in a low voice so no one would hear him.

"You just get well. You let me worry about it." Chris stated.

"Chris you know he will eventually. By the way has he noticed Tracy's clothing style yet?" Danny asked.

"Yes and he was absolutely horrified. Mom had Laurie correct it." Chris said.

"What about Tracy?" Tracy asked walking to the bed.

"Never you mind just make sure you wear what mom tells you too or Keith will be finding things out about you, you don't want him or anyone to know." Danny said.

"I'm with Keith let's not start this again." Tracy said loudly.

"Enough all of you. Whatever Chris and Tracy are up to Danny apparently knows Ruben." Shirley stated.

"And you don't know? Don't worry mom I'll find out soon enough." Keith spoke up.

"Later right now our priority is Danny." Shirley stated.

"Yeah!" Chris and Tracy said together.

"And stay out of it big brother." Chris added getting a glare from Keith.

"Yeah!" Tracy added getting a hurt look from Keith which she ignored.

"Okay, okay that's enough. Danny Partridge if you weren't in this bed you'd be the one in trouble for starting this latest whatever it is." Shirley stated. Danny chuckled.

"It's not funny either Mister." Shirley said and Danny couldn't help but grin.

"It's alright mom as soon as Danny is up to it we are gonna have us one long conversation about what's been going on while I've been across the world." Keith stated calmly.

"Oh no you're not." Chris stated and Tracy agreed by nodding.

"On that one I happen to agree. Dear big brother has done enough for me I can tell you that." Laurie added her two cents.

"Thanks alot." Keith said the hurt look back on his face. Laurie patted his shoulder.

"I didn't say that you're getting me out of Steve's wasn't appreciated but having you know all about my life is another matter altogether big brother." Laurie offered to soothe the hurt she saw.

"Fine you can help me get this one well and these two straightened out." Keith commented.

"Who needs straightening out we don't." Chris stated putting an arm around Tracy.

"Says you." Danny spoke up from the bed and this time it was Pam who was laughing.

"I must apologize for my children Pam you've not been around long enough to see them all when they get started and as for airing the family laundry in public I will address that later. Whatever Chris and Tracy have going on will be found out in time by all I'm sure. I know I've been trying to figure it out for awhile now. But getting Danny out of here and healthy is priority number one. Got it, all of you." Shirley said and got a 'yes mom' from all including Danny.

"Don't apologize Mrs. Partridge as long as it is not hurting Danny I quite enjoy the banter." Pam said.

"You're the only one then Pam because I sure don't." Shirley stated.

"Neither have I." Ruben added.

"That's usually because we are always finding new ways to insult you Mr. Kincaid." Danny said.

"Danny you don't!" Pam said shocked to hear they would treat their long time manager and family friend this way.

"Fraid so Pam but I'm still around so I guess it hasn't bothered me too much." Ruben said with a smile.

"Okay. Time for the grandparents to come in. Everybody out and that includes you too Keith. Talk to Danny after he is well." Shirley directed her children.

"We'll be here when you get out of surgery." Ruben spoke up.

"Yeah and then we can talk." Keith remarked and got swatted on the shoulder for that remark. Danny didn't see it but knew it was Shirley doing the swatting.

"Maybe it's not my story to tell Keith. Better talk to Chris and Tracy." Danny stated.

"Like Laurie's situation wasn't your story to tell? Look where that got us." Keith commented not seeing the hurt look on Laurie's face; Shirley did.

"Alright that's enough. Let's go." Shirley said.

"Feel better Danny." Chris said and Tracy echoed.

"Yes Danny please get well." Laurie said patting her brother's hand. Danny gently grabbed her wrist.

"I will and you stop blaming yourself. I know you are. That was between me and Steve and it's all out now and I'm healing and your away from him and that's all that matters. Understand?" Danny told Laurie.

"Sure Danny." Laurie said than patting his arm this time walked out with Chris and Tracy.

"No more scares bro, understand?" Keith said stepping up to the bed.

"I'll do my best." Danny said smiling.

"You better." Keith said.

"Keith you stop blaming yourself too. I know you are doing that too. You got me here and I will be forever grateful. Take care of yourself and go back to what you know you love, understand?" Danny stated.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Keith asked.

"Not your number one fan." Danny said grinning.

"Okay let's go Keith. Danny say goodbye to Keith." Shirley stated.

"See ya soon Keith." Danny said not grinning this time.

"You better. Feel better okay." Keith stated patting his arm as Laurie had.

"Okay." Danny said and Shirley watched Ruben usher Keith out and a moment later the four grandparents came in.

"Danny, grandma and grandpa and Pop and Nana are here." Shirley said at the head of the bed.

"Hi." Danny said trying not to get emotional. He knew they were not expecting to see him like this and he wished he could see them.

"Hi Danny." Amanda said as she approached the bed.

"Hello Danny it's Nana." Shirley's mother in law said.

"Hi Grandma, Nana." Danny said.

"We're here too Danny." Fred spoke up.

"Hi Grandpa, Pop. Sorry you had to come all this way for this." Danny said.

"Oh we would be nowhere else Danny. Now you get well and we'll see you again after the surgery." Amanda stated.

"We'll be here sweetie." Nana commented.

"Just keep an eye on that bunch out there. Mom needs her rest and Mr. Kincaid too." Danny replied. The men laughed.

"Don't you worry we've got them all under control." Doug stated.

"That's a relief they can be a handful." Danny stated and got all four laughing at that.

"Okay that's enough. Dr. Westdale is here. It's time Danny." Shirley stated.

"Mom you all better head back to the waiting room we'll join you in a minute." Shirley said.

"Certainly. Danny we'll be back later." Amanda said.

"See you soon sweetie." Nana said.

"Don't worry about the family we'll take care of them." Fred said.

"You worry about getting well." Doug commented.

"Okay. Bye." Danny said and a moment later he heard the door close and took a deep breath.

"Relax Danny. This time will be easier on you and you won't have the tube anymore." Ruben said.

"He's right Danny." Dr. Westdale spoke up.

"In a couple of hours you'll feel a whole lot better than by morning we can hopefully get you in your own private room on a regular floor and soon home to San Pueblo." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Anything else we should know?" Shirley asked.

"No, as I said he will be awake so we can be sure the pressure is gone as we remove the tube. Once the tube is out we will keep him in the OR for awhile to be sure all his vitals are good. We will re-bandage his head and hopefully have him back in a couple hours." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Hopefully?" Danny asked.

"Relax Danny. We don't give a definite time because we don't always start on time and we like to take our time. You are in the best hands and we will take good care of you." Dr. Westdale said.

"Will I be able to see once the tube is out?" Danny asked.

"I can't promise that but as both I and Dr. Ryan said we believe the loss of your eye sight is temporary. Are you ready?" Dr. Westdale explained as orderlies came in to take him down to the OR.

"Guess I have to be." Danny commented as Shirley took his hand.

"I'll be right here waiting for you. Don't worry Danny, you're gonna be fine." Shirley said.

"Well if mom says than you know it's true huh Danny." Dr. Westdale teased smiling at Shirley.

"She knows everything." Danny said as the bed was being moved out of the room.

In the hall all the grandparents and his brothers and sisters were in the hallway with Skizzy, Gordy and Punky watching from the doorway of the waiting room. Danny didn't see them but knowing his brothers and sisters he knew they'd be there. He held out his hand and spoke to each and they grasped his hand for a second as he came by. When he came to Pam she gave him a quick kiss and then all watched the orderlies take him once again to the OR and now, like before, the pacing would begin for Keith and the not so long this time waiting for all.


End file.
